


Loose Shirt

by Gaysuke_Takahashi



Category: Initial D
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, stealing your bf's clothes the morning after having sex, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysuke_Takahashi/pseuds/Gaysuke_Takahashi
Summary: Fumihiro wakes up to a surprisingly empty bed. Where did Kenta go without his shirt?
Relationships: Nakamura Kenta/Fumihiro Hiroshi
Kudos: 6





	Loose Shirt

The sun was glimmering behind the window and some of the rays happened to find their mark. A figure was sleeping soundly on his bed; when the light hit his eyes, he scrunched his nose, clearly not enjoying the early morning sun. With enough prying from the sunlight, his eyelids finally, but slowly, opened. Fumihiro started looking around the bed, he did fall asleep with the man he had recently made love to, but he’s nowhere to be seen right now. He raised his hand to wipe the sleep away as he stood up.

_ ‘Where did Kenta go?’ _ he thought. He then noticed that Kenta’s orange t-shirt was still hanging on the footrest, looking as disheveled as it was when they made their way to his bedroom last night. That means that he’s still here. Fumihiro slid himself to the edge of the bed to put on his clothes. He did put on underwear before falling asleep, as sleeping nude, even after sex, was something he didin’t find comfortable. In his half-sleep state, he got his pants on without noticing that his shirt was gone. Puzzled about it for some minutes, he decided to look for it later after having some coffee.

Making his way downstairs, he heard some sounds coming from the kitchen. There was also a scent of coffee and food coming from there, since it got stronger as he got closer. When he got past the corner, he noticed someone familiar. It was Kenta, who was making breakfast; he was only in his underwear, and Fumihiro’s shirt.

“Morning, Hiroshi!” Kenta chirped as he saw a sleepy Fumihiro standing in the doorway. His shirt was a little too big for Kenta’s small frame. The collar was a little lopsided, revealing his collarbone. The sleeves were a bit more baggy. Kenta looked cute like that, Fumihiro thought while being enamoured by that sight.

So much so that he didn’t notice Kenta getting slightly worried that he was just standing there, staring and not saying anything. “Umm, Hiroshi?” 

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. “Ah, morning, Kenta…” his voice trailed off as a yawn came through. He walked closer to the smaller tan boy, situated himself behind him and hugged him, letting him drop his head on his shoulder, which caught Kenta by surprise. The scent of his lover and freshly brewed coffee in the morning was intoxicating. He snuggled closer to him, and occasionally planting kisses on the tan skin. 

“Stop it!” Kenta said while laughing, the kisses were ticklish. “I’m gonna drop the coffee! Hiroshi! You’re tickling me!” 

“What can I do? You look so sweet!” he chuckled.

Kenta’s face turned red, almost as red as last night from Fumihiro’s sweet talk. He begrudgingly stepped back as to make room for Kenta, who took the time to set the coffee mugs aside, the shirt moving about from the air movement caused by him walking. He then turned back to look at the shirtless Fumihiro, now he can get a better look at him, as last night he was being made love to and teased. He couldn’t help but to go out of his mind when he was being loved like that. He handed one of the mugs to Fumihiro, who accepted it with a smile. 

_ ‘Damn, he looks so good without a shirt and messy hair.’ _ Kenta couldn’t help but think that, bringing the mug to his lips to hide the new flush threatening to come on his cheeks.  _ ‘Under those loose fitting clothes of his, I didn’t expect him to be  _ **_that_ ** _ toned.’ _ he wasn’t complaining though. The window was open and the sounds of various birds, wind, and wind chimes sounded through the kitchen. It was nice... Fumihiro could have never imagined that all of this will happen one day when Keisuke introduced Kenta to the team. Back then he thought that Kenta would latch on Keisuke and never let go. He’s happy that Kenta is with him, that Kenta is his and he is Kenta’s. That is all that he needed to know.

Finishing their breakfast and coffee, Fumihiro took Kenta’s hand and they headed to the living room. They have the entire day to spend with each other. As Fumihiro sat on the couch, Kenta huddled up real close to him, he started combing Kenta’s obviously dyed blonde hair. Kenta started snuggling closer to his love in response to that. The radio was quietly playing love themed songs. Fumihiro won’t soon forget their first time in his bed. Kenta was quite  _ excitable _ , which is a far cry of the calm boy that he is now.

Fumihiro couldn’t help but to think what they’ll do together in the future and where their lives will lead them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so yea, me and Guru were talking joking about Kenta being Fumihiro's bf and I should've known that it would lead to this. They're sof together.  
> And to those who are wondering, Kenta is a Sub Bottom.  
> Big thanks to Kiyana for beta reading!!


End file.
